One Piece: A Whole Different Beginning
by Hotspot the 626th
Summary: Adopted from hollowboy6. Luffy wants to be the Pirate King, but waiting 10 years is long. After Sabo's death, Luffy sets out early to become a great pirate. But his first stop on the road to being a great pirate may bring him more than that...could it be love? I don't know, it's Luffy! Watch as he changes a certain event, saving one of his nakama for the better.
1. A Life Changing Decision

**Author's note: Yo! This Hotspot the 626****th**** bringing you another LuNa story! This one was another adopted story, much like my other story One Piece: Straw Hat Family. **

**This story was adopted from hollowboy6 who I like to thank once again for allowing me to adopt and continue his story. This does not relate to any of my other One Piece stories, but will have certain OCs of mine showing up. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Disclaimer: One Piece is property of the great Eiichiro Oda, Shonen Jump, Toei Animation, and FUNimation. Please – as true fans – support the official release.**

**One Piece: A Whole Different Beginning**

A Life Changing Decision

Luffy Starts His Journey Early?!

"Sniff…sniff…Sabo…" On the outskirts of the Goa Kingdom, on the edge of the Midway Forest that out-looked the endless sea, a young boy lay face down on the ground with his straw hat covering his head. What was this young black haired child doing? Unfortunately, he was shedding his tears though making sure that no one – even if he was alone – could see them. He had lost someone dear to him, practically his brother, and all he could do is think back to those happier times he had spent with his brothers.

"_Ace, Luffy…! Promise we'll set sail! That we'll escape this kingdom and be free!"_

Images of a young boy, some years older than himself, with short blonde hair and a top hat ran through Luffy's head. He could see his brother smile, the boy missing a tooth, as he spoke to Luffy and Ace about being free on the sea. Even though none of them were related by blood, they had all shared a drink – sake to be precise – and through their bonds became brothers. They had hunted, trained, and did almost everything together as brothers. They even shared a similar; to one day sail the seas going on adventures. All three of them strived to train themselves and save up their – stolen – money to one day do so.

However, calamity ensued and it would go by the name Celestial Dragon.

With the coming of a world noble, the city of Goa tried to improve itself through the only means it could. Beyond the protected walls of this city, lying between them city and the forest, was a landfill like stretch of area known as Grey Terminal. Here those less off than even the people in the lower section of the city lived off the filth from the snobs inside the city. Believing that his must be fixed, they burned the whole area not caring for those living in it.

Except for one; Sabo. Though born a noble, the boy had found his home outside the protected walls with those that the nobles called "filth". Through deceit, Sabo had been separated from his brothers by his father, having hired a dangerous pirate crew to help. When he learned of the nobles' plan, he feared the worst. Though he tried to come to both his brothers' and the people of Grey Terminal's aid, he was stopped at every attempt. He soon had enough. He tried to leave soon after, only to be sunk by the Celestial Dragon coming into port. Only Dogra, one of the Dadan Family's members, saw what had happened.

And that's how it came to this; young Luffy hiding his crying from the world trying to look strong. He didn't notice someone walking towards where he lay. A boy with longer black hair and had freckles came walking next to the crying boy and proceeded to bop the younger boy's head. Luffy didn't react other than pulling his straw hat over his face trying still to hide his tears. The other boy showed no concern for the younger boy as he spoke up casually. "How long are you gonna lie their like that?"

Luffy didn't speak as he continued to keep his head in his straw hat. Not being bothered by the lack of response, the older boy continued to speak. "We lost all the treasure we had hidden in Midway forest. Sabo couldn't use it in the end… So… I don't care about it anymore. It's no use hoarding treasure if we can't even protect it."

"…Ace, I…" Luffy finally spoke up sounding very teary. The boy, Ace, caught his brother's somewhat muffled call to him and looked down. His expression was still the same, but was curious as to what his brother wanted. Luffy soon spoke up with a loud, yet sad proclamation.

"I want…To Get Stronger! Stronger! Stronger! Stronger and Stronger and Stronger and Stronger and Stronger!" This went on for some time as Luffy continued to repeat the word 'stronger' putting much emphasis on how strong he wanted to be. Even while stating this with much vigor, he was still crying. After many strongers later, Luffy soon got to his point.

"I'll Get Stronger! And then… I'll be able to protect anything. And no one will ever have to die…! So Please…! …Please… Don't you die, too, Ace…!"

"Don't Be Stupid!" Once Luffy had finally finished his long proclamation, Ace responded in a surprising way. He, once again, bopped Luffy on the head yelling at him. "You should worry about yourself first! You're way weaker than me!"

"Listen up, Luffy! I'm not gonna die, and don't you forget it! …Okay!" Luffy was now sitting up still crying and snot dripping his nose as he nodded to Ace's statement. His hate was now on top of the boy's head though he was still trying to cover his tears as he held onto the edge of the hat. Ace then continued rebutting on Luffy's comment. "Sabo asked me, too… So I promise! I won't ever die! How could I die and leave behind a weak little brother like you!?"

"…Yeah… Yeah!"

"I'm stupid, so I don't know what killed Sabo… But whatever it was, it was the opposite of freedom! He died without ever being free. But we made a vow with him. And we're still alive!"

Luffy seemed to have calmed down by as Ace continued to speak though snot still dripped from his nose. He had taken his hand off his hat and was now sitting with his arms around his legs. He seemed to becoming inspired by his older brother's words; even as he continued on to speak. "So listen up, Luffy. I swear I will live a life without regret!"

"…Yeah!"

"Someday I promise I'll set sail! And I'll live however I want! Freer than anyone! That may make me a lot of enemies… Even Gramps'll be my enemy! I'll be risking my life! But I'll set sail at seventeen! And We Will Become Pirates!"

"Yeah!" Ace looked over to his side, Luffy was no longer crying nor did he have snot coming from his nose. He was standing with his arms out, teeth clenched, and shouted confidently out to the sea. Ace was grinning himself as he was glad Luffy was out of his sad state. Though what he failed to realize was Luffy, though excited about the aspect of being free, was thinking on a whole different level than Ace was.

'_To be freer than anyone else! I'm gonna start right now!'_

Unfortunately, 'right now' would take a while. As everything seemed to go back to its norm, even as the two brothers spared with each other, Luffy had a single idea in his head; to go out to sea right now! Despite still not being able to beat Ace, Luffy was confident that as he voyaged around he would become stronger even quicker than just sparing with Ace and fighting giant, ferrous animals. The only problem, however, was that Luffy couldn't go out without a boat. With every trip he made back to Windmill Village he tried to barter for a ride – poorly I might add – or sneak onto a ship. At every turn, Luffy was either told to go away or was swiftly kicked off the boat. No one close to Luffy, not even Ace, knew of his goal to heading out early though it wouldn't seem like it would be much of a problem. Luffy had no luck with anyone allowing a young kid on their boat to go on some hair-brain adventure, and Luffy almost began losing hope in his quest to start his adventure now.

Until his ship finally arrived.

"Luffy! What were you thinking?!" At Partys Bar, Makino was scolding a pouting Luffy as he looked to away from his mother-figure. Once again, Luffy had attempted another chance to leave for the sea; unfortunately, instead of just kicking him off the captain had gone further and went to Luffy's sort of guardian. After apologizing to the man, Makino immediately scolded Luffy. Currently, they both were in the bar, crowded with locals and newcomers alike. All of them ignoring the woman scolding the young boy.

"It's dangerous for a young boy your age to be out at sea! What has gotten into you lately?"

"Nothing, I just smelled some food and wanted some." Luffy spoke though obviously lying as Makino could easily see Luffy's tell. Makino pinched the bridge of her nose knowing Luffy was lying to her, but wasn't sure what to do. Leaving Luffy to his seat, Makino addressed the rest of the bar currently filled with customers. After refilling some mugs, Makino went off to serve the customers that ordered them with a cheerful smile.

Luffy on the other hand was still pouting, but also thinking about his next action. He had to get out to sea to start his adventure and become a great pirate. But now, Makino was probably going to be watching him even closer now. "Man, how I am going to get out to sea."

"You wanna go out to sea?" Luffy looked up hearing someone speak to him. He then looked around trying to find where the voice originated. His search stopped as he noticed a white haired man sitting next to him. He wore pale grey robes with a design of red flames on the edges, with a green ribbon showing a curled gold design tied in a loose bow around his waist. His white hair was spiky hair that fell down to his shoulders and seemed quite aged, though far younger than his own grandfather. Luffy blinked as he stared at the man whose gaze was on his drink rather than Luffy. Luffy then spoke to the man.

"Did you say something mister?"

"Yeah, you said you wanted to go out to sea."

"Yeah! If I'm going to be Pirate King, I need to start my journey now!" With Luffy's exclamation, the man chuckled finding Luffy amusing. Luffy didn't seem to appreciate the man laughing at him, he stood up in his chair and shouted at the man. "Hey! What's so funny?!"

"Sorry, I'm not laughing at you, but that is one lofty goal you have."

"So?! I know I can become Pirate King!"

"And starting your journey early will help that, huh?" Luffy gave the man a confused stare as he watches the man take another drink from his mug. Once he finished, he gave a refreshed gasped and set the mug down on the counter. He wiped his face, a small blush evident from drinking, then turned around and shot a smile at Luffy.

"Well then, what if I gave you a little ride on my ship."

"Huh? Really!?"

"Yep, free-of-charge to any destination you have in mind. So what do you say, kid?"

"Yes! I wanna go! Take me out to the sea!"

"Then let's go kid."

"Yeah!" The man stood up, losing some of his balance as he stood up. Luffy then jumped off his chair and followed the man with a grin. Both then left the bar, just as Makino got back behind the counter. As she set down her tray, her cheerful expression changed to a stern one as she turned to Luffy's empty chair.

"Now Luffy, tell me the…truth?" The moment Makino had turned to Luffy's chair, she found that Luffy was no longer in his seat. The barmaid looked around the bar, wondering if Luffy was still in the bar, but couldn't see any straw hat in sight. Not only could she not find Luffy, but she soon noticed that someone else was missing; the white haired man.

In the harbor of Windmill village, a large ship with figurehead of a beautiful mermaid sat in waiting for its captain. Onboard the ship, the crew, with monkey-like appearances and styles, of this ship was lazing about either talking to each other or playing cards. Only one man seemed to be keeping a watchful eye our, a young blonde, spiky haired man sitting on the ship's railing. He wore a navy blue shirt and pants as he looked out towards the sea only occasionally looking back into town. As he looked back towards the town, he soon caught sight of one white haired man walking towards the ship with a plastered smile. The man sighed and slipped off the railing. Everyone caught the man's action and immediately drew their attention to him. The blonde then shouted out to the crew.

"Alright! Captain's coming back…" The crew cheered as everyone dropped whatever they were doing and stood back up. All of them seemed geared and ready to set sail under the leadership on their white haired captain. That is, until the blonde continued to speak. "…and he's drunk."

"What again?!" Along with the crew's groans, someone female had spoken up. On the other side of the crew, three teenagers stood out amongst all the monkey themed crewmates. The first, being the female, was a young blonde girl – fifteen – wearing bell-bottom jeans and a unique yellow shirt with one sleeve longer than the other and red. One her back was a backpack with two large, metallic spheres with red and black colorations and an emerald long dragon stretched to one end to the other.

To this girl's right, stood a snickering young, tan-skinned man – sixteen – with brown hair and a single patch of blonde on the left side of his head. As he stood cross-armed, he wore a tan-white cargo pants and a short-sleeved, black hoodie with a sapphire-colored, winged-serpent dragon etched on the front.

Standing to the girl's left, a young man with dirty blonde hair the same age as the other stood with his head in his hand from the sheer ridiculousness of their captain. The man wore a white, button shirt though torn and tattered unlike the usual kind. Much like his shirt, his black pants seemed just as ruined. Not like he minded it. Stretching from his left wrist and hand, he wore a ruby colored dragon's head.

Nato nodded his head confirming the young ladies statement. "Yes Lucy, again." All the crew groaned in grief while the sunshine blonde looked back to the docks. As he watched his captain almost stumble, he soon found a young boy wearing a straw hat walking with the man and talking to him. Instantly, Nato feared the worse. "Oh no…"

"What is it?" One of the crew men walked up to Nato hearing the man softly speak. Seeing how Nato wasn't paying him any mind, the man followed the other's gaze and soon found what was wrong. He couldn't help but comment as well.

"Crap."

"Oh hey~! Nato~! Meet my new friend, Monkey D. Ruffi~!"

"It's Luffy!"

"Oh Oda no." Nato face-palmed seeing the situation that their captain had gotten them into, and while drunk. As all the crew walked to the railing and followed Nato's example, the three teenagers from the other side made their way to the front. Their reactions were mixed, one surprised, one copying the rest of the crew, and the last well…

"Aw~! He's so cute." The two men next to Lucy looked back at the girl seeing her eyes wide and almost twinkling in delight. Their own response was a simple sweat-drop reaction seeing how girly the usually tough Lucy was being. Both men then spoke in unison pointing out the obvious.

"Obviously, you don't see the problem here."

"As long as it isn't another drunk, drunks, woman, women, or any combination of that, I don't care." The sweat-drop on both men's heads increased in size hearing their friend's uncaring response to the actual problem. The three teenagers then looked over to where the gangplank was lowered and their captain and guest walked aboard. Nato then stepped in front of the captain giving the drunk man a stare, which was ineffective against the drunk man.

"Hey~, Nato~! How's the grew – Crew! – been?"

"Why is there a child aboard, Captain Jiro?" Nato was quick to the point, not wanting to bother with the drunk stupor of his captain. The white haired man was confused momentarily, until Nato pointed towards Luffy. The man followed the finger to Luffy, who was currently talking with the crew. Not surprisingly, the white haired man turned back to Nato and gave him drunkenly smile as threw his arm over Nato's shoulder like he was his best friend.

"Well, that's the next Pirate King, my loyal first-mate."

"Excuse me?"

"What's your name, cutie." As Luffy hanged with the Jiro's crew, Lucy had already fallen for the child in the straw hat. As she crouched down in front of Luffy, behind her the two men with unique dragon symbols were sighing in unison along with many of the crew. Luffy, being as innocent as any child, he gladly gave his name with a wide grin.

"I'm Monkey D. Luffy! Who are you?"

"I'm Lucy, but you can call me Big Sister!"

'_She's already attached…!'_ All the crew thought the same thing as they watched how close Lucy was getting to the boy. Even those two that hang around were shocked. Nato was the only one not bothered by this scene, but something else had gained his attention; the boy's surname. He looked back at Jiro almost awestricken and whispered to the captain.

"That child…he couldn't be…"

"I don't have the foggiest idea." Nato was surprised as the captain, being drunk, spoke with much honestly and with a strange amount of delight. Nato raised an eyebrow at his captain; he knew that their job required much secrecy, but they never kept anything from each other as a crew. However something about Jiro, drunk or not, had him feeling a bit uneasy.

"And these guys behind me are Drake and Justin, you can call the Big Brother!"

"Oi! I didn't agree to that!" The dirty blonde – Justin – spoke out in displeasure. The other man, Drake, just chuckled finding the sudden thrusting of responsibility by his female friend amusing. Lucy didn't pay any mind as she kept her smiling face towards Luffy.

Meanwhile, Luffy grinning face turned into a confused expression. "But I've already got an older brother."

"Oh, then only I can just be your older sister. You guys are off the hook."

"Were we even important?!" Hearing that Luffy had a brother, Lucy gave an unsympathetic look to Drake and Justin releasing them from their duties. Despite having been angry about being given responsibility over the kid, Justin shouted at the girl feeling that he was useless in whatever 'family' Lucy was forming. Drake, on the other hand, just laughed finding no qualm with the situation.

"Alright! Listen up men and brats!" All the crew as well as Luffy looked to the other end of the ship where Jiro now stood before the crew with Nato in the back. The blonde man had his face in his palm again knowing what the white haired captain was about to say.

"We'll be taking my new friend here on a little adventure. To train him to be the next Pirate King." Jiro then extended his hand gesturing to Luffy in the middle of the crowd. The crew's eyes widen, even the dragon symbol teen, and everyone looked at Luffy. The boy only snickered and grinned seeing as the old man was keeping his promise.

"What are you saying captain?!"

"I'm saying…set the sails! We're heading out!" All the male crewmen's jaws dropped in shock hearing that they were now taking a kid on a voyage. Lucy seemed just as surprised, but was more calm as she realized that she would be able to spend some time with her 'little brother'. Meanwhile, the rest of the crew looked to Nato as the 'acting' captain when Jiro is drunk. The man just continued to keep his head in his hand not reacting far from a light nod from his head. Seeing how Nato had no counter response, the crew began to slowly move out as they went to their duties leaving only the Dragon Trio and a grinning Luffy.

"Uh Luffy." The kid looked other to the side hearing Drake speaking for the first time. Crouching next Lucy, Drake spoke to Luffy sounding very concerned for the child's well-being. "You sure you want to leave?"

"Yeah! The sooner I go out to see, the faster I'll become King of the Pirates!"

"And you'll be the cutest one yet!"

"I'm not cute!" Luffy shouted back at Lucy as she tried smothering the little boy. Drake simply sighed as he stood up, seeing how the kid was determined to go out to see. Justin gave his friend sympathizing pat on the back before going off to help the crew. Drake soon followed behind Justin leaving to the clutches of Lucy.

Meanwhile, as the crew got the ship launched off, Jiro and Nato walked over to helm already manned by one of the crew. They both stood next to the helmsmen, Jiro trying to stand still, and looked out to the open ocean as they left Windmill Village's harbor. Nato looked over to the captain, giving off a sense of foreboding, but returned his gaze back to the sea hoping his captain wasn't going to regret this decision later.

Around the same time, Makino came out of the bar shouting Luffy's name and looking for him in the streets with a worried expression. Elsewhere, Ace was with the Dadan Family eating the boy's latest kill, a bear. None of them knew of what their youngest member had just done nor would they see him anytime soon. Out in the ocean, Garp, Luffy's grandfather, was sailing towards Dawn Island taking another vacation. Like everyone else, he knew nothing of Luffy's sudden departure and instead planning more training for the boys, including Sabo not knowing of the boy's fate.

However…far from Dawn Island, on an island almost near the mysterious Grand Line, a lone building stood on a cliff with a field of trees just outside of it. Inside sitting all alone, a little girl with orange hair was hunched over the table with a pen in her hand. The girl then set the pen done and picked up what she was working on; a map, a very skillfully done map. She smiled as she slipped off her hair and walked around holding her map in the air speaking cheerfully to herself.

"There…it's finished! I hope Bellemere will like it."

TO BE CONTINUED…

**Read, Comment, & Review! That way, the LuNa stuff comes faster!**


	2. Luffy Arrives!

**Ho, ho, ho! Merry Christmas!**

* * *

**One Piece: A Whole Different Beginning**

Luffy Arrives!

The Girl with the Orange Hair

"Bellemere! Bellemere! Come out here! You're kid has been making trouble again!"

"You're so noisy. What's going on?" Not too far from the outskirts of Cocoyashi Village, lay a small house where a mikan plantation was being grown and cared for. Just outside the house, a man with a black mustache wearing a dark maroon officer's suit and hat with a pinwheel sticking off the top. In his hand, he carried a little orange haired girl in a yellow dress holding a book. The man was yelling at the building, calling for someone inside.

Someone answered, a young woman stepped out of the house with a cigarette lit in her mouth. The woman had red-purple hair styled in a unique way similar to a mohawk (or as Oda jokingly named "Women have guts!" Awesome, right?). She wore a green checkered shirt with the word "MACE" on it, indigo trousers and brown sandals. Her facial expression showed that she was very irritated with the man shouting at her, but it quickly turned into a smile as she noticed someone in the man's hands.

"You're home already, Nami?"

"Yes, Bellemere."

"Stop trying to piss me off!" The man spoke with much frustration hearing the two females act like nothing was wrong. The two females then just laughed at the man's outburst forcing the man to sigh in contempt. The man then set Nami on the ground before he addressed the older woman with much concern.

"I want you to take care of her! How many times has this sort of thing happened? Everyone in the village knows about this already."

"But she's still young." Bellemere suddenly went on the offensive as she stuck her hand on the man's face. This only made the man even more frustrated as he angrily glared at the woman trying to seduce him. Bellemere paid no mind to his expression and continued on to speak. "How about you, Gen? When you were young, you also used to steal from others."

"Because of your backup, these kids have become bad!"

"I know. I know. You must have paid for her, right?" Bellemere continued to play with the man casually accepting his accusation. Continuing her toying of the man's emotions, the woman began putting up a rather sexually stance making the man blush. "Right now, I don't have any money. So next time, I'll pay you with my body, okay?"

Genzo remained quiet for only a second, before hurriedly stepping back. From his new 'safe' distance, he shouted at the woman, his blush still evident on his face. "Stop Making Fun of Me!" Meanwhile, both Bellemere and Nami were laughing at the embarrassment of the man. Bellemere then made a small observation of the man and commented.

"Haha. Your face is turning red."

"Shut up!" The man then began stomping away heading back to the village mumbling to himself about 'that insufferable woman'. Back at the house, Bellemere and Nami continued laughing until the man was out of sight. The older woman then looked down on the little girl and spoke softly.

"Let's go inside, Nami."

"Alright!"

Meanwhile not too far away from the Conomi Island (the island where Cocoyashi is located on), a familiar ship owned by one Captain Jiro was sailing towards the island. And this day couldn't have been worse for this crew. But none had it more badly than the captain himself. Jiro was currently hanging over the steering wheel lazily as he moaned in pain. Nato was standing next to him, standing tall and stern as the captain moaned his complaint.

"Dammit, why did I have to invite that brat onboard…ow~."

"Because you said that he would, and I quote; '…become the next Pirate King.'" Jiro moaned again as he rubbed his temples trying to rid himself of his searing hangover as well as think of a way to get rid of their passenger. On the deck below, many of the crew were grumbling, both their mouths and their stomachs, as they did their daily task. Only three weren't doing anything as they were assigned babysitting duty.

"Damn this kid…"

"Oh lighten up, Justin. It's not Luffy's fault."

"I'm hungry~."

"Drake more food please!"

"Lucy, we've been out of food since breakfast."

"All because of that kid!" Justin pointed at Luffy as the young boy sat in front of Lucy trying to play some kind of card game. The crew had learned, rather quickly in fact, that Luffy was a heavy eater, almost eating them out by dinner and then eat the rest at breakfast. This explained much of the crew's grumpiness. Only Lucy, Drake, and Nato seemed to be fine for one reason or another, but much of the crew was ready to throw the devil fruit user off the side of the boat.

Luckily, Lucy wouldn't allow it. Seeing her friend's accusing finger, she frowned towards Justin and shouted back at the man. "Don't blame Luffy, it's not his fault that he has a…large appetite."

"That's an understatement." The entire crew spoke up in contempt hearing Lucy speak about the boy's insane appetite. Lucy sent them all a furious glare that immediately sent them back to work. Only Jiro and Nato continued to do nothing, only the white haired man continued to glare at the straw hat kid.

"Now, why can't I just leave him on the next island?"

"Because if you do, you'd not only be breaking your promise with the boy, but also Lucy would crush you with her Ryu Batons." Hearing that made Jiro shiver in his boots, having been meet with that fate several times since she joined. However, he soon gave in standing back up as he took the helm in a more serious manner. He was a man of his word, no matter how much it almost got him killed and this was no exception.

"Alright, then let's find a place to resupply."

"I believe there's a nearby port…on Conomi Island… Gosa Village."

"Perfect." Jiro then began turning the wheel as he followed Nato's directions. Their next destination was Gosa Village on Conomi Island. But they weren't the only pirate crew heading to the same island.

"Arlong! One of the men spotted an island not too far away!" On a ship far from Conomi Island, a weird looking man with extra arms and in elongated mouth came shouted to a man sitting on a throne-like seat. All around the ship were men just as equally unusual as the man shouting, almost looking fish-like. To the man the unusual man was speaking to, he smirked toothily showing off his razor sharp teeth, much like that of a shark. His devious plan was about to begin.

"..sniff…sniff…Stupid Bellemere!" Back on the island, Nami was running as tears fell from her eyes. After Genzo had left, the family of three, including her sister Nojiko, were about to have lunch when Nami had foolishly stated out the family's financial problems. It had led to an argument with her foster mother until it ended with both of them yelling at each other. Nami had said she wished she wasn't adopted by Bellemere and Bellemere had shouted at her to leave. As Nami ran on the dirt path near the coast, only thought she had was making sure she couldn't be found.

"Alright men, we're not staying here long. Gather supplies and come back before sunset."

"Hai!"

"You three keep watch on Luffy." While the crew cheered and spread throughout the town, Jiro looked over to the side where the three teen and Luffy stood separate from the crew along with Nato. The three teens nod agreeing to watch Luffy, though the little boy seemed to be not in a happy mood.

"Once we get supplies, we're going to return you back to Windmill Village. So please, don't do anything reckless."

"But I was promised-"

"You were given a ride, and now you'll be given a ride back." Nato retorted Luffy's quip before he could speak it. Luffy stared up at the sunny blonde haired man just as he stared down at Luffy sternly. As the crew left with their captain, Nato soon joined them leaving a mad Luffy and his teen babysitters.

With Nato now gone, Lucy crouched next to Luffy trying to get the boy to be a bit happier. She spoke gently to the boy as she placed a hand on the boy's shoulder. "I'm sorry, Luffy."

"The captain wasn't in his right mind anyway when he brought you aboard." said Justin trying to explain the situation gently.

"He could've at least taken me to the Grand Line…" Luffy pouted, crossing his arms showing his disappointment. The three teens sweat-dropped wondering if the kid even knew what he was talking about.

"Hey, how about we find a restaurant and get you some food. That should cheer you up." Drake spoke up in a cheery mode trying to cheer up Luffy. It seemed to have worked as Luffy looked up to the brown haired teen with joy in his eyes.

"Yeah! Let's eat!"

"Let's go find a restaurant then." With one final groan from Justin, the group began to walking into town. Luffy stayed behind the teens as they looked around looking for something to feed him and his insane appetite. Not only that, but it seemed like a busy day for this town as large crowds of people were at each venue.

A perfect time to escape. Passing the next crowd, Luffy slipped behind the group of people letting the three teens continue with their search. As he hid in the space between two houses, Luffy snickered seeing how skillful he was. At this point, his stomach grumbled. Even if it was a ploy to escape, he was still hungry. Instead of going out into the street, Luffy decided to go behind the buildings and hopefully find another town. Then, he would look for another boat to take him to the Grand Line. He soon left his spot and began running down a path leading out the village. He wore a big grin believing he would find another boat that would hopefully get him closer to the Grand Line. It wasn't long before Luffy saw another village and recklessly ran towards it. The moment he entered he immediately searched for a restaurant or someone selling something. No such luck. Luffy pouted as he saw no one or anywhere giving out food. Now he had to search for some place to eat. He went for the closet building which conveniently had a door opening.

"Food!" Without thinking Luffy entered the room with an excited grin hoping for food. However his nose was not hit with the familiar scent of meat or beer. He decided to actually look at the room he jumped into. It was small and definitely not a kitchen. There were only two people looking at him with confused expressions; one man with a black mustache wearing an officer's uniform with a pinwheel in his hat and a girl near his age with orange hair and yellow dress. Feeling the awkwardness in the air, Luffy reeled back his energy and gave the two people an apologetic bow. "Sorry, excuse me." Luffy then left without saying another word.

"That was weird…" The man – Genzo – commented on the strange occurrence with the boy. He turned to where the little girl was sitting or where he thought she was. He gasped and looked around frantically wondering where Nami – the little orange haired girl – went to.

"Mister Genzo, is Nami here?" Not too soon after, a girl with periwinkle hair walked into the room asking for the girl. She froze just under the doorway as she watched confused as Genzo searched for said girl.

"Get outta here, brat!" Luffy was suddenly thrown out house as the female owner shouted at him in frustration. The boy landed on his butt and bounced a bit. As Luffy looked back the door slammed shutting him out from the food. He then stood up and wiped the dust of his clothes as he grunted.

"Stingy old lady."

"What are you doing?" Luffy turned around as he heard someone talking to him. He was met with the same girl that he had seen a while back. She had her hand behind her back and her head tilted as she looked on the boy curiously. Luffy seemed just as curious about the girl and quickly answered.

"I'm hungry. I'm trying to find food."

"So you're breaking into houses?"

"No, only the ones with the doors open. I thought it might be a restaurant."

"You're not from here are you?"

"Nope! I just sailed in today. My name is Monkey D. Luffy." With a friendly smile, Luffy introduced himself to the girl without a moment's notice. Nami found the boy a bit weird though was very much interested in him because he came from off the island. Seeing how he was friendly enough, Nami adjusted her head and smiled back.

"Hello, my name is Nami. If you're hungry, I think Bellemere wouldn't mind giving you some food."

"Really? Awesome, thanks."

"No problem." Nami smiled and began to walk up the road. She gestured her new friend to follow and Luffy listened. The two then began their journey to Nami's house with Nami starting up a conversation with the boy. "You don't mind if I ask a few questions, do you?"

"What about?"

"Like where you live. I've never been off the island, well, that I remember. One day I'm going to draw a map of the whole world!"

"Whoa, that's cool!" Nami turned her head towards Luffy as she was shocked by boy. Not too many people outside her family ever believed in her dream, especially the other kids. This was the first time someone her age or a boy thought her dream was cool. It made her blush. Luffy quickly noticed Nami's face getting red and walked in front of her getting really close. "Hey, are you okay?"

"Y-Yeah! I'm fine." Nami stepped back, her light blush getting a shade darker, and very surprise. Being the simple boy he was, Luffy didn't question further and stepped back with a happy grin plastered on his face.

"Okay! Anyway, a map of the whole world sounds cool! I wanna be King of the Pirates." Losing her blush, Nami's eyes widen as she is surprised by her new friend's statement. Did he just say…?

"You want to be a pirate?" Nami spoke sounding a bit confused if she had heard her friend. Luffy only replied with a large grin and nodded. Seeing that she hadn't misheard, she became angry and bopped the boy on the head.

"Ow! Why did you do that?!"

"You shouldn't be a pirate!" As Luffy rubbed his head, surprised that he was in pain, he looked back at the girl only to see her pointing at him with stern look. Luffy looked back up to the girl with a confused expression.

"Why not?"

"Because pirates are bad! They steal everything and hurt people!"

"Not all pirates." Nami watched in a disbelieving expression as the boy took off his straw hat. He then held out towards Nami as so she could get a better look at it. As Nami eyed the hat curiously, Luffy continued on to speak of his great hero. "The man who gave me this hat was a pirate. He and his crew were really fun. He even saved me from drowning and being eaten." Nami looked up from the hat looking at Luffy as he told his story. Nami had to admit, that the man was, pirate or not, was definitely a hero and how he spoke about him didn't sound like a lie. Nonetheless, Nami would not be deterred as she crossed her arms and pouted as they walked.

"Still, being a pirate means that you're going to be the bad guys and get arrested by the marines. Is that what you really want?"

"But I get to go on adventures!" Nami lost her stern expression as she was surprised by Luffy's exclamation. With a large grin on his face, Luffy placed his hat back on his head and continued to speak excitedly. "I'll get to find treasure, meet all sorts of people, go to new islands, eat tons of food, and sail the seas free! Becoming the Pirate King and finding the One Piece is like the ultimate adventure!"

Nami listened to the boy's description of being a pirate. She had to admit, once again, that what the boy was talking about sounded very fun. Not just the aspect of finding treasure, which could be used to support her family, but the freedom of traveling to new islands she could only read about in books and maps. She could complete her dream. A bit shyly, Nami mumbled a bit as she openly admitted to Luffy. "That…does sound fun. As long as you're not hurting anyone."

"Don't worry, the only people I'll fight will be bad pirates…and the marines." Nami sweat-dropped having not realized that he would have to fight the marines to keep his freedom. The boy, however, did not seem to mind this little setback as he snickered. But seeing this, Nami suddenly decided to make a rash decision.

"Hey Luffy." The boy stopped as he heard Nami and saw that she had stopped a bit. At this point, Luffy could see the house they were going to, but was curious as to what his new friend wanted to say. Nami was a bit flustered trying to speak to Luffy, she had never done anything without at least thinking about a little, but something told her that she had to. She then spoke again though rather mumbled. "Luffy, you think that…maybe…if you want…I could join you on your adventure?" Luffy blinked in surprise. His new friend had just asked if she could join on his adventure, essentially become his first nakama. As he looked at Nami, he saw that she was incredibly nervous as she waited for his answer. Well, he didn't need to think about that. He smiled towards her and was about to speak his answer when…Click.

"Nami?" The sound of a door opening followed by someone speaking Nami's name caught both their attentions. Looking towards the house, both kids saw Bellemere as she stood in the doorway a bit shocked to see her adopted daughter back and with a boy surprisingly.

While Luffy simply stared at the woman, Nami rushed past him heading straight for the woman. Seeing her daughter rushing to her, Bellemere walked out of the house and met Nami halfway, but stopped just before meeting. There was an awkward silence between the two as they both tried to figure out what to say only to say it at the same time. "I'm sorry." Both were surprised as they heard each other's apology. They both then began to laugh leaving the audience of one confused as he slowly walked up behind Nami. Once they finished laughing, Bellemere crouched down flashing Nami a smile as she spoke.

"I think we both can say we acted a bit immature. Don't you think so?"

"Yeah." Nami smiled and nodded to her foster mother. She then continued on to say. "I'm sorry I said you're not my real mother and that I rather be adopted by rich people. You're way better than any person with or without money.

"I'm sorry, too. For slapping you, that was uncalled for, and telling you to leave. Even if you and Nojiko aren't my biological kids, I still love you as much as one." Hearing Bellemere loving words, Nami closed the gap between them and hugged Bellemere. Though a bit surprised, Bellemere happily hugged her daughter in all but blood back. Truly a touching scene between foster mother and adopted daughter; however, someone was still hungry.

"Nami~." Bellemere and Nami broke apart from their hug and looked back seeing the boy look to be in pain due to hungry. The little girl sighed as she couldn't believe her new friend just ruined their moment. The woman on the other hand simply laughed and addressed her daughter.

"So Nami, who's your boyfriend?"

"He's not my boyfriend, Bellemere." said Nami with a light blush across her checks. Bellemere couldn't help but laugh at her daughter's blush. Not liking being taunted, Nami rushed over to Luffy, grabbed his hand, and pulling him forward making him follow. As both stood in front of the chuckling woman, Nami introduced Luffy. "This is my friend Luffy. He just came to the island today. He's also hungry, so if it isn't too much of a bother…"

"Yeah, yeah, I get it. It's nice to meet you, Luffy. I hope you don't mind mikans cause that's what's going to be in it."

"Hi Nami's mom! As long as there's meat in it, it'll taste great!" Bellemere laughed as she found the boy's enthusiasm very humorous and brightening. She then led the two kids inside as she began preparing meals for now three kids and a snack for herself. Though before entering the house, Bellemere looked back towards where Cocoyashi was wondering where Nojiko was.

Unknown to the former marine woman, Cocoyashi village was currently being oppressed. Some minutes after Luffy and Nami had left, an all-fishmen pirate crew known as the Arlong pirates had landed at the village. The village was then immediately overrun with fishmen pirates and were now imposing on them an outrageous taxes from their captain; Arlong. Before they could notice, Genzo had hidden Nojiko in the woods nearby as to avoid the heavy tax. She watched from her spot unnoticed as the pirates finished up their tax collecting and were about to move to the next unfortunate town.

"Arlong! There's a house behind the village."

"Huh?"

"See? There's smoke coming from over there." Or was before a fishman walked towards his fellow pirates and pointed back where Bellemere's house sat. All the townspeople including Nojiko gasped as their fears were suddenly realized; they had found Bellemere.

The saw tooth shark fishman smirked as he saw the smoke in the distance. "We almost missed that." He then turned to the rest of his crew and began shouting out orders. "Alright, I want half of you to go to the next village. I'm sure we saw another pirate ship docked, destroy it and its crew. Then collect the tax got it?"

"Yes, Arlong." Half of the Arlong crew began moving towards the village where the Saru pirates were currently docked. The rest, including Hatchan, Chew, and Kuroobi, then followed their captain as they head towards the smoke. Meanwhile Nojiko was already racing to her home to warn her family of the pirates coming. All this happened as Bellemere was finishing the meals she had been cooking beforehand with Luffy cheering happily and Nami laughing seeing her friend so excited.

**How will fate be changed?**

_TO BE CONTINUED…_

* * *

**Author's note: Ooooh! Yo! This is getting excited! I'm sure you all were hoping a maybe a little bit more LuNa fluff, well tough; this story will get to that soon enough. For now, that's what you get! Hahaha!**

**Anyway, I've put up a poll recently on what story will be update next along with my usual story, One Piece: Rise of the Pirate Queen, and any omake that comes up in that month. Please vote! And don't worry, it's not like these other storied are being left alone in that time.**

**Now, I'm not sure if I answered anyone's review (Beyond Yuki-Rin's that is) so I'm going to answer a few reviews!**

**Oxenstierna D. Yuki-Rin: Yo! Yep! Let it begin! Again!**

**RotPQFan: Yo! I needed someones to fill the void!**

**Guest #1: Yo! Good, here's more!**

**Nakrin Moroka: YO! OKAY! Sorry this update wasn't soon enough.**

**Guest #2: Yo! Of course I'm going to continue! This is like my first true LuNa fic that doesn't imply the relationship already exists.**

**dbzgtfan2004: Yo! Thank you, I really liked the idea for it and was sadden that hollowboy was putting up for adoption.**

**the-writing-vampire: Yo! What's a LuNa fic without a little crazy~!**

**Cyclone20: Yo! Thank you! Sorry that update wasn't sooner.**

**YingYang21: Yo! Thanks, I felt that more could be down with this kind of story idea that hollowboy could've done more with. And while his was quick, it might've been too quick.**

**TheBlazingK: Yo! I don't know how much you know of hollowboy's originally plan, but this should be a bit different from his though much of the same events will transpire. After all, I want this to be more 'my own' then 'someone else's'.**

**Alright that's it! From your gracious writer, Hotspot the 626****th****, until next time! Ja Ne!**


	3. Arlong Arrives!

**One Piece: A Whole Different Beginning**

Arlong Arrives!

The Determination of a Boy and his Friends

"Food! Food! Food! Food!"

"Luffy~, stop shouting! Bellemere will finish when she finishes."

"But I'm hungry now~."

"You're such a baka, Luffy!"

Bellemere smiled as she heard the two kids as she cooked their meal. When they first arrived, Bellemere had noticed how Nami had taken a shine to the boy. Something very unusual for Nami for many local kids seemed to avoid her. She was almost worried, but this new kid, Luffy, was very interesting. She had never heard Nami open up so much to someone other than for Nojiko and herself. She was glad that Nami could make a friend, and maybe something more, but that was for another time. Bellemere looked down on as she inspected the food she was cooking. "Don't worry, Luffy, the roasted duck will be ready in ten minutes and after that I'll put in some vegetables."

"Vegetables? Ew, gross." Bellemere chuckled as Luffy spoke in disgust. Nami looked over at her new friend in surprise.

"They're not gross. Bellemere says that they're healthy and will make you stronger."

"Really? They'll make me stronger?" Nami smiled and nodded though she figure that he was talking about being a stronger pirate. She didn't want to mention that it was still a bad idea, not knowing if her foster mother, having once been a marine, would react. Staring back at Luffy, the boy seemed to accept the addition of vegetables as he banged on the table again and shouted for food.

Bellemere was checking the rest of the meal, which was going to be even bigger than she expected since Luffy joined them. But once again, it was a good thing. She was rather surprised how Nami was able to get the boy, who looked so disgusted with the idea of eating vegetables, to readily agree to eat them. Maybe there was something more going on. As Bellemere looked at the clock, she tapped her foot as she realized someone was still missing. "I wonder were your sister is?"

"I didn't see her when we walked over here."

"You have a sister?" Nami turned to Luffy as the boy looked in surprise. Nami smiled and nodded.

"Yeah, Nojiko. She's older than me."

"Cool! I have an older brother."

"Geesh, you kids keep finding something in common." Bellemere couldn't help but laugh again seeing how similar both kids seem to be. Neither knew who their parents were, and both had an older sibling. It almost seemed too perfect that they became friends. As she lit a cigarette, there came a knock at the door. Everyone looked to the door. Instantly, Bellemere became suspicious. "She's here?"

"I'll get it!" Bellemere jolted as she saw Nami slide off her chair and run over to the door. While Luffy watched as Nami reached the door, Bellemere was already taking action as she grabbed a musket. Meanwhile Nami opened the door to greet her sister… "Hey Nojiko, I-" Nami stopped in mid-sentence as she saw that it wasn't her sister, but a very large purple man with an odd nose. As Nami stared speechless as the man toothily smirked down at the girl.

"Hello, little human, your parents home?"

As quick as a flash, Nami and Luffy watched as Bellemere got behind Nami and immediately sent a kick to the fishman brute. Continuing the motion, Bellemere followed on top of the fishman and stuck her musket into his mouth pinning him on the ground. Everyone - Nami, Luffy, and all the fishmen behind – gasped in surprise as this small woman had just taken down them fishman in one move. With a triumphant smirk, Bellemere spoke with authority to the pirate. "Sorry, but I used to be a marine."

Even though he was pinned, Arlong glared at the woman who dare defy him. But this woman impressed him, for a human, as she continued to speak. "Pirates from Grand Line, eh? You've come along way. What do you want from this village?"

"Bellemere!" The woman looked back, keeping her gun strictly in Arlong's mouth, as she saw Nami looking on in shock and Luffy joining her in equal surprise. She only sent them a smile trying to reassure the kids.

"Stay inside, kids. I can handle this."

"Shahahaha-Shahahaha!" Suddenly the humans' attentions were brought back to the downed fishman as he began laughing. Soon enough all his men began laughing as well making the young woman frustrated while the kids watched on in confusion. Nami stepped back in fear grabbing onto Luffy. The boy, however, was brimming in angry as these guys were starting to anger him. And he wasn't the only one.

"What are you laughing at?!" shouted Bellemere not understanding while these bastards were laughing as she had their leader at gun point. Without warning, Arlong chomped down on Bellemere's musket easily breaking it. The woman gasped in shock. "Wha…!"

"You are just a puny human. You can't hurt me." The fishman's eyes spoke volumes as Bellemere found herself without any strength. In a flash, Bellemere was sent flying back as Arlong stood back up with a toothy smirk.

"Bellemere!" Nami and Luffy watched in shock as the woman fell right in front of them. Nami let go of Luffy and ran over to Bellemere hoping she wasn't too hurt. Bellemere painfully raised herself. Seeing Nami, she quickly tried to calm the little girl down.

"I'm okay, Nami…Go back inside."

"Shahahaha! It's too late for that!" Bellemere and Nami looked back up, in frustration and fear respectively, as the fishman arrogantly laughed. "You see this island and all its inhabitants now belong to the Arlong Empire. And as such, everyone will pay tribute to us! But you have really pissed me off, human. So I will make you an example for this island."

Arlong went to grab the woman, but was suddenly blocked by Nami was she stood in front of Bellemere. "No! Please don't!"

"Nami!" Both Bellemere and Luffy shouted as the young girl stood in front of all the fishmen. Along with them, Genzo, Nojiko, and the local doctor Nazo had shouted as well once they had caught up with the pirates. While a bit surprised, Arlong only found the little girl's interruption annoying.

"So would you like to take her place, little girl?" Nami was taken back now scared that the scary man would now attack her. As Arlong's hand now went to Nami, Luffy suddenly stepped in and bit the fishman's hand. "Yeow!" While the fishman's crew gasped in shock, Arlong brought his hand back and furiously glared as the boy was now standing in front of both females. The boy sent his own furious glare as he looked to be ready to fight.

"Leave them alone, fishy guy! I'll fight ya!" Nami and Bellemere stared wide-eyed at the boy as he stood in confidence against the fishmen crew. Nami had never seen anyone so brave, or crazy, to actually stand against someone like this and all for them. Bellemere was trying to get back up as to protect the boy.

Meanwhile the pirate crew was frozen in shock; the boy had dared to insult Arlong. That usually results in bad things. As the fishmen crew looked towards their captain, they all began to sweat seeing their captain obviously enraged. "You Human Brat!" Without a moment hesitation, Arlong swung his hand backslapping Luffy to the side. Nami and Bellemere watched in horror as the boy flew and crashed far to the side.

"Luffy!"

"Get the boy." Genzo spoke to the doctor as he kept ahold of Nojiko. The doctor nodded and rushed to the boy's aid.

"That was easy." Nami and Bellemere glared back at the fishman in furious anger as the man laughed at his easy victory. As he and his men laughed, Bellemere quickly went for a pistol she had hidden near the door. As she found said weapon, Arlong readdressed her with renewed arrogance. "Now where were we…?"

"Die! Bastard!" Bellemere pulled out her pistol and brought Nami closer to her person. Unlike last time, she didn't hesitate to fire on the pirate. Though Arlong was caught off-guard, the captain easily dodged the bullet and then grabbed the woman's hand. "Ahhh!" The former marine screamed in pain as Arlong crushed both the gun and her hand. Arlong then jerked the woman up, dropping Nami in the process, and held her face-to-face.

"Bellemere!" Nami shouted as she reached for her foster mother. Nojiko tried to run to her sister and mother, but Genzo stopped her trying to protect her from doing something very dangerous.

"Ah, yes. Now I remember. I was about to make an example for the whole island." Answering his question from earlier, Arlong smirked as he held up his hand. One of the fishmen then placed a pistol in his hand and Arlong brought to the woman's head. Bellemere opened one of her eyes as she defiantly stared back at the cruel fishman.

"Let Bellemere go!" Arlong suddenly felt a slight pain in his legs followed by a shout. Arlong looked down as he saw the little orange haired girl kicking his leg. While only an annoyance, she was being just as defiant as the woman in his hand, which gave him a new idea.

"Fine, little girl." Arlong dropped Bellemere with little care for her safety. He then pointed the pistol at Nami, an action that surprised the girl. Arlong just smirked seeing her stunned face. "Then you can go in her place."

"Wait! Arlong! She's just a little kid." Surprisingly this voice didn't come from one of the humans. The adults looked over to see one of Arlong's crew speak up, a fishman with multiple arms with suction cups on the forearms and an extended mouth. Many of the crew looked at the man with concern as did Arlong though more in anger.

"What was that, Hachi? Sympathy for a human?"

"Well, it's just…she's only a kid, right? It's not like we should take her seriously." Bellemere looked over to who was talking, Hachi. If she didn't know better, she would think that he was actually defending her foster daughter. As she stared at the octopus fishman, she saw that he wasn't like the rest. His features, when regarding humans, were softer and less resentful towards them. She couldn't understand.

"No, Hatchan. She will be made an example, to show every human that we mean business." Bellemere looked back at Arlong as he finished his conversation with his crewmate and repositioned his pistol on Nami. The little girl stood frozen as the pistol was aimed right for her.

"Nami! Run!" shouted Bellemere in desperation. Nami didn't listen as she stared in fear at the cruel fishman. Arlong only smirked as he was about to pull the trigger.

"Good-bye, human."

"Nami!"

"Gum Gum Rocket!" Before Arlong could fire, something or someone suddenly crashed into the large fishman. The attack was totally unsuspected as it crashed right into Arlong's stomach. Everyone, the adults and Nojiko included, gasped as they watched as Arlong was sent flying back towards the grove of mikans.

Everyone looked where Arlong had landed in shock, Nami and Bellemere looked to where Arlong use to stand only to see someone else; Luffy. The boy was brimming with anger as he stared right where Arlong landed his straw hat on his back. Bellemere and Nami were completely stunned; who did this kid just take down a fishman? "Luffy?" Nami spoke as she realized her new friend had just saved her life. Before she could speak again, Luffy shouted out in fiery confidence.

"Leave Nami And Bellemere Alone!"

"Luffy…" Nami was stunned. This boy, who she just met a few minutes ago, was defending her and her foster mother. To her, he was like a knight-in-shining armor protecting the princess. This idea made Nami unconsciously blush as she stared at Luffy in admiration.

Meanwhile all the adults were staring at the boy stunned. Many of them not even sure what had happened just a moment ago; especially for the pirates. "What just happened?"

"How did that kid do that?!"

"He should be knocked out!"

While the fishmen were discussing amongst them, the human adults by Nojiko were too trying to figure what happened. Genzo looked over to Nazo looking as stun as he was. "Doctor Nazo…what did that boy…?"

"Have no idea! But when I checked him, he was perfectly fine."

"What?! Impossible!"

"Luffy…" Luffy turned to Bellemere quickly losing his enraged expression and looking at her with a plain expression. Seeing as she had his attention, she continued to speak. "What did… Who did you…?"

"Oh! I ate the Gum Gum fruit." With his trademark grin, Luffy then began to pull on his cheek making it stretch well beyond the normal limits. Everyone watching was stunned, many of the fishmen stepping back in shock, while the human adults and kids stared in disbelief. Luffy then continued to speak while his cheek was stretched. "Now, I'm a rubber boy." Despite hearing from the boy's mouth, none of the East Blue residents seem to understand. However Bellemere seem to understand; after all, she had been in the Grand Line she had been familiar with how commonplace devil fruit users were.

"That…explains it." A familiar voice spoke up that gained everyone's attention. Back over by the grove, Arlong stood back up with his eyes shadowed making his enraged expression even more so. All the fishmen pirates began to sweat nervously as they were familiar with that expression their captain was showing. Even the humans could tell the vibe the captain fishman was giving off was not good. Arlong then began to walk forward as he continued to speak. "No human child could take or give a hit like that."

"There's more where that came from." Luffy got back into fighting pose ready to fight and undeterred from the fishman's threatening attitude. Bellemere, however, would not have the young boy continue to fight. She grabbed the boys arm gaining Luffy's attention.

"Luffy, take Nami and get out of here now!"

"Bellemere…"

"What about you?"

"I'll be fine, get Nami out of here."

"Not gonna happen: Kuroobi, Chew, Hatchi. Take them out!" Hearing Arlong's order, the three men went into action. Each had their own style of fighting, Hachi with a sword, Chew his 'water' gun, and Kuroobi with his fist. Before any of them could do anything, Luffy's group was already surrounded them. Luffy was ready to fight though Nami was stunned and unable to move while Bellemere was still down and unable to protect the kids. What was she going to do?

"Shadow Entry." Suddenly a smokescreen appeared around the group stopping the three fighters. As they stopped just before the cloud of smoke, each was suddenly attacked from someone in the smokescreen including one stretchy punch nailing Kuroobi. As the three fishmen fighters stepped back, the smokescreen cleared revealing another person standing in front of them. As it fully cleared, everyone could now see the man defending them. The man then chuckled. "Well, Mister Monkey D. Luffy, you've certainly gotten yourself in quite a situation."

"Nato!" As Bellemere and Nami took notice of the newcomer as Luffy cheerfully greeted the man. Nami was surprised that Luffy knew this man, but sighed in relief as they – especially Luffy – were okay. Bellemere, on the other hand, was taken aback by something else.

'_Did he just say Monkey? He couldn't mean…'_

"Who are you?!" Before Bellemere could say or ask anything, Arlong shouted at the man that had just intercepted his top officers. Hearing the fishman's roar, Nato turned wearing a serious expression.

"Are you 'Saw-Tooth' Arlong?"

"What's it to you, human!"

"Enough." Arlong raised his brow hearing the blonde haired human's response. He watched as the man then brought his fingers to his mouth and whistled loudly. Suddenly a loud roar of people jumped out of the forest behind the fishmen surprising them. The monkey-looking men landed just outside the forest armed with sabers and pistols as they stared at the other crew excited. All the fishmen crew was surprised by the sudden back-up of humans, even more so for the Genzo and the others. As the new group stared down the fishmen crew, a spikey, white haired man walked in behind the human with a confident smile and directed his attention onto Arlong.

"Hello, Arlong. I am Jiro, captain of the Saru pirates, and I have to say your one to make enemies fast."

"How so, human?"

"Well, trying to sink our boat is one thing, and trying to kill off my crew is another. But attacking a woman, her daughter, and a friend of mine, ours actually, is overstepping things."

"Wait? My men!"

"Are all tied up at the moment." The whole Saru crew snickered as they found their captain's joke hilarious. The Arlong pirates were confused by the statement, but Arlong immediately figured what happened and was not pleased. Forgetting the kids and adult, Arlong stepped forward as he became angrier.

"You filthy human! How dare you go against me, a superior species?!"

"Superior species? Look pal, fishman, human, we've all gotta live in this world, why worry about who's better."

"How dare you compare fishmen to humans?! We'll show you who's superior: attack!" With a thunderous roar, Arlong's crew charged forward. In turn, the Saru pirates did as well and a massive battle began between the crews. The only ones not in the fight were those higher up on the crew; the captains and officers.

"How'd it turn out like this?" Genzo marveled over the scene before as two pirate crews fought each other tooth-and-nail. Doctor Nazo was just as baffled as he kept Nojiko from running into the fray. But she couldn't help but worry.

"What about Bellemere and Nami?"

On the other side of the fight away from the bystanders, Arlong watched the fight with great distaste. As he could see the humans, who he believed to be weaker than fishmen, were holding their own greatly against his crew. He couldn't believe it. However he soon realized he had unfinished business with a certain family and a straw hat kid. He turned to his officers and gave them their orders. "Kuroobi, Chew, Hachi, finish off those humans, but leave that straw hat kid for me."

"Right!" The three officers nodded and turned back to where the group still stood. This time, the three were no longer going to hold back. Hatchan brought all six of his swords, Chew drank enough water that looked bloated, and Kuroobi was fully ready to attack. Nami stood next to Bellemere while the woman was still down and unable to fight. Luffy looked ready to fight, but Nato stepped in front of him. The man remained calm despite the on approaching fishmen. As the fishmen officers neared, Nato smirked as he raised his clenched fist and threw it down.

"Shadowy Substitute." Again, another smokescreen covered the group, though this time the three officers were not going to let them escape. They separated and circled the smoke trying to cut off any escape. They then attacked with simple moves, but instead of meeting nothing their attacks were blocked or dodged. With a mighty gale, the smoke cleared revealing three teens now where the previous should be but wasn't. The officers stepped back in confusion while the teens took their poses; two without weapons and one with very large batons, and readied to fight.

"You're not going to harm a single hair on Luffy's hair." With a confident grin from the bright blonde haired girl, the three attacked the officers; Drake to Kuroobi, Justin to Chew, and Lucy to Hatchan. From afar, Arlong was getting fed up with this prolonging battle. With his rage almost boiling, Arlong was going to find those brats.

Elsewhere, Jiro watched the battle unfold until his attention was diverted to the side as Nato carrying Bellemere in his arms and the kids on his shoulders appeared right next to him. "Welcome back, Luffy." He smiled as he helped unload the kids off his shoulder. Luffy grinned back at the man as he and Nami were set down. Nato then laid Bellemere next to a tree and looked over the woman carefully.

"Are you okay, ma'am?"

"Yeah…he just crushed my hand…might have some of the pieces of the gun in me…"

Nato nodded. "Alright, I believe there is a doctor nearby, I'll go get him." The man then instantly disappeared shocking both Nami and Bellemere. The little girl then turned to Luffy as he was the only one not completely confused about what was going. She quickly rushed over to Luffy and grabbed onto his arm. Luffy turned in surprise as Nami looked at him.

"Luffy, who are these guys? Why are they fighting those guys? What's going on? You better answer me, mister!"

Luffy was rather stunned by all the questions Nami was sending him. He was bit lost with the question, looking incredibly dizzy. Nami noticed this and slapped boy's head with a straight face. It seem to work as Luffy shook his head. "Oh, um…they're the Saru pirates and I asked for a ride to the Grand Line so I could start my journey early. We became friends, and I think they're here to help?"

"The Saru pirates?" spoke Bellemere as she looked up to the white haired man. Jiro noticed the look he was getting from the woman and sent a smile.

"Not to worry, we're not here to double-cross or anything. After all, these bastards were trying to sink my ship and kill my crew. Can't let that go unpunished."

"Then how about I kill you instead!" Everyone turned to fight as Arlong suddenly propelled himself forward like a dart. Jiro swiftly dodged the fishman. Arlong continued flying into a tree splitting in half shocking the group. The fishman turned back the group, a cruel smirk plastered across his face, as he glared at them. "I've just had enough of you pesky humans."

_TO BE CONTINUED…_

* * *

**Author's note: Happy New Year everyone, and the winner of the Poll is ASL Pirates. But never free, this story's time will come!  
**


End file.
